The Skittles
by tylercullen
Summary: How did the Cullen lounge room end up in shreds and what were the little marble things? R&R First story
1. The Wrapper

**Hey guys this is my first story well first chapter anyway. =) Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**R&R**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The Skittles

Edward POV

I have no idea how all of this came to be about, but here we all are strewn across what's left of the lounge room. It's a mess in here, the couch is in shreds, the table's broken, and about six people are lying on the floor, me included. Questions engulfed me like a wildfire. How did I end up on the floor? Why was the room such a mess? Where was Bella? and Who was laughing?

"Oh my gosh that was awesome!" Emmett laughed. _I should have known._

"What the crap happened?" Bella grogily asked wiping her eyes.

I lifted myself off the floor to go help Bella up. With stray pieces of the couch in her hair she smiled and thanked me for the help.

"Ugh Emmett! " Rosalie groaned.

I surveyed the room for any sign of Alice and Jasper. "Jasper you're crushing me!" Alice shrieked. "Sorry Alice." Jasper grinned. The couch was immediately tossed into the wall while Alice made her way over to us with her husband in tow. She looked like she was ready to unleash World War 3. I didn't even dare read her thoughts. Emmett's thoughts went back and forth between Alice and the little marble things. _Marble things? I wondered what he meant. _

"My outfit's ruined! Emmett this is all your fault!" Alice huffed. She walked over towards Emmett and smacked him upside his head. Everyone laughed.

Rosalie sighed shaking her head.

"Aww come on Rose, you know it was fun." Emmett beamed at her.

"Tell me again why we did this." Jasper said.

"Because of the little colorful marble things." Emmett explained.

"What marble things?" Rosalie said running a hand through her tangled locks.

"You know the ones that are red, purple, green, yellow, and orange?" Emmett beamed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.

Something caught my eye. A lone red wrapper in the middle of the chaos. I walked over to it and picked it up, carefully examining it.

"Skit-tles" I whispered.

Emmett laughed swiping the wrapper from my hands and began explaining how it was where the marble things came from. It was then that I remembered how this all happened. We were going to be in so much trouble when Carlisle and Esme got home, all because of these sugary little candies. I chuckled to myself about the previous events.

"Edward what are you laughing about?" Rosalie questioned.

Seeing my thoughts Alice began to laugh too. Emmett looked at me grinning.

"Well would someone mind explaining how we all got into this mess?" Bella said throwing pillow stuffing in the air. The stuffing fell like snow, and landed in my hair.

"Ok it started like this.." I grinned shaking my head.

**Well what did you think? Let me know :)**


	2. The Mall

**Chapter 2 guys. Hope you enjoy it. =)**

**I own nothing. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

The Mall

I looked upon a sleeping angel. Her lush brown hair in a mess, but to me she looked perfect. I saw her bat her eyes until chocolate brown finally met golden tint.

"Good morning Bella." I said kissing her head.

"Good morning." She said.

We laid there for about five minutes until I heard a pounding at my bedroom door.

"EDWARD!"

"What Emmett?"

"You know what today is right?" Emmett blared.

"No." I replied I'm sure everyone within a ten mile radius was awake now. I'll never understand why he has to be so loud. I mean I have vampire hearing for goodness's sake. Emmett broke the door coming in. I sighed this was the third door this month. I've considered not even having a door, but for the sake of Bella's and my privacy I keep one. Bella stared wide eyed at Emmett not fully comprehending what was going on.

"Emmett what do you want?" I asked glaring.

"They're selling Skittles at the mall today, it's like Christmas we gotta go, right Bella?" Emmett put on a puppy dog face.

I heaved a sigh and buried my head in my hands. Emmett always loved getting a chance to go to the mall to do something crazy. I don't even know if we can eat Skittles. Can we?

"Did you say Skittles?" Bella's head perked up.

Emmett grinned from ear to ear. Oh no not Bella too. This was not going to end good. I didn't need Alice's power to see that.

Rosalie came to our rescue grabbing Emmett by his ear and dragging him out of the room. Alice was the next person to waltz in.

"Edward they're having a sale at the mall! I wanted to see if Bella wanted to go," Alice chirped, "Oh Bella you're awake come on we've got to get ready. See ya downstairs Edward." She said before vanishing with Bella.

I trudged down the stairs when a wave of calmness hit me. Jasper.

"I know how you feel bro." I chuckled at his remark of course he knew how I felt.

'_This is going to be a long day.' He thought to me._

'_I know.' _I said swallowing. Who knows the trouble Emmett was going to get into? Oh wait Alice does, but I'm sure she doesn't care, they're having a sale anyway.

"Come on slow pokes!" Emmett yelled.

I took a seat next to Bella in the back of the Jeep. I wish I could tell her how this was a bad idea, but I can't read her mind so that's out of the question wouldn't want Alice and Emmett coming after me for ruining their fun. I watched the forest roll by while Rosalie fiddled with the radio.

"Ooo I like this song!" Rose said pumping a fist in the air.

_Party Rock Anthem _was blaring out of the stereo system.

"Emmett stop trying to drive and dance at the same time!" Alice yelled.

Jasper filled the Jeep with the desire to dance. Crap did my legs just lock, but there's not enough room to shuffle in here! Oh great! Jasper was jumping up and down on the backseat and Alice was doing the Macarena for some reason. Ugh someone make it stop.

"We interrupt you're shuffling and other outrageous dance moves to tell you that Port Angeles mall is having their annual Skittle sale. Looks like the sales are flying by today. If anyone is wanting some Skittles today they better hurry because they're selling like wildfire."

Everyone froze. Emmett bared his teeth and punched the gas like a mad man. Bella had a look of worry on her face. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down. The pixie looked like it was going to be the end of the world any minute now.

"Oh my gosh Emmett hurry their running out of clothes at American Eagle!"

I held on to Bella as we weaved past cars and 18 wheelers. I thought that we were going to flip some poor innocent car any second, but Emmett finally calmed down as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Now all we had to do was find a parking spot. The parking lot stretched as far as I could see and it was filled with cars.

'_Oh my gosh how are we gonna get in?' _Emmett thought.

"Crap they're going to run out of Skittles!" Bella shouted.

"Emmett there's a parking spot on the far left, not right you idiot!" Alice screamed.

'_Great there goes that parking spot.' _Rose thought.

Emmett jerked the wheel slinging the Jeep around and gunned it toward the parking spot. I noticed a Blue Prius wait can that be who I think it is? It is. It's Mike Newton. I started laughing as we whipped into the spot leaving Newton frustrated. Alice started doing a victory dance while Emmett sang We are the Champions. Rose sighed opening the Jeep door. The rest of us piled out one by one. Until we were face to face with a huge sign that said: Annual Skittle Day Port Angeles Mall. Now's when the fun truly begins.

**Review? :)**


End file.
